Xbox
O Xbox é um console de sexta geração produzido pela Microsoft e lançado em 15/11/2001 na América do Norte. A rede integrada Xbox Live, iniciada em 15 novembro de 2002, permitia que os jogadores interagissem através da internet, como em partidas online, desde que houvesse acesso a uma conexão de banda larga. Sobre Como parte da sexta geração de consoles, o Xbox competiu diretamente com o PlayStation 2 da Sony, com o Dreamcast da Sega (que encerrou suas vendas antes do início da comercialização do Xbox) e com o GameCube da Nintendo. Foi o primeiro console de uma empresa norte-americana desde a retirada do Atari Jaguar em 1996. A rede integrada Xbox Live, iniciada em 15 novembro de 2002, permitia que os jogadores interagissem através da Internet, como em partidas online, desde que houvesse acesso a uma conexão de banda larga. Mesmo cobrando pela assinatura, esse recurso auxiliou na popularidade do Xbox, principalmente devido à descentralização da rede online do PlayStation 2. O jogo mais vendido do console da Microsoft foi Halo 2, lançado em novembro de 2004, cujos recursos online também foram um sucesso. Após 24 milhões de unidades vendidas, o sucessor do Xbox, o Xbox 360, foi lançado em novembro de 2005 nos Estados Unidos, seguido pela descontinuação das vendas do Xbox no ano seguinte. Trajetória Durante o desenvolvimento, o nome foi reduzido de "DirectX Box" para apenas "Xbox". A equipe de marketing da Microsoft não gostou do nome e sugeriu diversas alternativas. Durante os grupos focais de teste, optou-se por manter "Xbox" na lista apenas para provar a teoria de que o nome não seria escolhido pelos consumidores. No entanto, os grupos revelaram uma preferência por "Xbox" muito superior às demais opções, tornando-o o nome oficial do produto. O Xbox foi o primeiro console da Microsoft depois de sua colaboração com a Sega para portar o Windows CE ao Dreamcast. Quando Bill Gates apresentou o Xbox na Game Developers Conference em 2000, o público ficou impressionado com a tecnologia do console. Na época, as vendas do Dreamcast da Sega estavam diminuindo e o PlayStation 2 começava a ser vendido no Japão. Devido à imensa popularidade dos consoles no mercado japonês, a Microsoft atrasou o lançamento do Xbox na Europa para focar-se no Oriente. Mesmo adiado, o lançamento europeu foi mais bem sucedido do que no Japão. Apesar de ter prometido o lançamento do Xbox no Brasil até o primeiro semestre de 2003 (e, depois, no segundo semestre), a Microsoft não chegou a disponibilizar oficialmente o produto no país. Em terras brasileiras, só podia ser encontrado através de importadores e no mercado paralelo. A primeira iniciativa oficial ocorreu apenas em dezembro de 2006, quando a Microsoft lançou o Xbox 360 no Brasil. Na preparação para o início das vendas, a Microsoft adquiriu a Bungie e utilizou Halo: Combat Evolved como seu título de lançamento. Naquele período, GoldenEye 007 havia sido um dos poucos jogos de tiro em primeira pessoa (FPS) de sucesso em consoles, numa lista que incluía, ainda,Perfect Dark e Medal of Honor. Halo: Combat Evolved foi uma investida de sucesso para ajudar nas vendas do Xbox. Em 2002, a Microsoft chegou ao segundo lugar em vendas de consoles na América do Norte. Outros títulos de lançamento populares para o console incluíram Dead or Alive 3, Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding, Fuzion Frenzy, Project Gotham Racing e Jet Set Radio Future. Sucessor O sucessor do Xbox, o Xbox 360, foi revelado oficialmente em 12 de maio de 2005 na MTV e lançado na América do Norte em 22 de novembro do mesmo ano. A Nvidia encerrou a produção da GPU do Xbox em agosto de 2005, marcando o encerramento da produção do console. Com o lançamento do 360, a comercialização foi logo interrompida no Japão, devido ao baixo nível de vendas. Na Europa e na América do Norte, por outro lado, as vendas ainda eram superiores, sendo interrompidas apenas no final de 2008 e início de 2009, respectivamente. O Xbox 360 suporta um número limitado de jogos de seu antecessor. Os jogos salvos não podem ser transferidos para o Xbox 360 e a interatividade com a Xbox Live foi descontinuada. Jogos Dos jogos de lançamento do Xbox, o mais bem sucedido foi Halo: Combat Evolved, um FPS que foi aclamado criticamente e foi um dos jogos mais vendidos do ano. Outros jogos bem sucedidos no começo foram NFL Fever 2002, Project Gotham Racing e Dead or Alive 3. Como os jogos iniciais não exploravam a capacidade total, o Xbox não cresceu muito. Em 2002/2003, jogos como MotoGP, MechAssault, Ninja Gaiden,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic e Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon atraíram mais compradores. Além disso, jogos de outras plataformas e computador ganhavam versões (Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). O jogo mais vendido do Xbox foi a sequência de Halo, Halo 2 (2004) que rendeu US$100 milhões em apenas um dia, e vendeu 7 milhões de cópias. Categoria:Consoles Categoria:Xbox